Resolutions
by KAL89
Summary: Jo Masters and Diane Lloyd
1. Comfort

"Sierra Oscar from DC Masters. I am with the casualty. No need for ambulance, or assistance just yet. Over."

Jo walked back to where the girl, or rather, young woman, sat propped against the wall. She looked shaken. Very shaken. But not seriously hurt. Certainly not requiring an ambulance as yet, seeing as she didn't look in pain. Not that Jo was sure. She looked about 12. She sat down next to the girl and gently laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Going to tell me what happened, darling? What's your name?"

The girl glanced up and smiled, wiping away the tears that still stained her cheeks.

"Diane. Diane Lloyd."

"Right then, Diane. I'm Jo. How old are you? What happened? Shall I call your parents?"

Diane laughed.

"Honestly? 31. Err…no, parents won't be interested! And, as for what happened, well…"

"31? Oh lord, I'm sorry…" blurted out Jo, blushing.

"No, it's ok. It happens all the time!"

"Well, sorry anyway! And do you know what happened?"

"I…I was walking down the road. Well, more running. I'd been paged. Emergency at Holby. And some blokes shoved me into the hedge, took my bag, and…"

Jo sighed. Diane was the same age as her. It was difficult to be quite so professional when all she wanted to do was throw her arms around her and hug her. But…why? She never felt like that. Not about anyone. Except Tess…

"I…no, no, nothing like that! Only physical issue is that I hit my head." said Diane quickly as she saw the look on Jo's face.

Jo smiled. "No concussion?"

"No! I'm a doctor! I'd notice."

"Oh, alright…Look, if that's it, I need to get back to the nick to fill in a couple of forms etc and take a description of the bag from you. Coming?"

She offered Diane her hand and, still grasping it in her own, led the way back to her car.

---------------------------------------

"JT, can you take a description of Miss Lloyd's bag for me? Cheers. Diane, I'll be down in a sec…give you a lift."

"PC Harman is just off. She could give Miss Lloyd a lift." Smiled JT.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it. Someone I need to speak to in that area anyway."

---------------------------------------

"Right, you ready?"

Diane nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh…Oxford Road."

"Fine…hop in!"

"I…err, Jo...you don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Course not…as long as I can call you Diane" grinned Jo.

"Sure. Well, are you sure you don't mind taking me home? It's a bit out of your way…"

"It's fine. Honestly! Now, is there someone at home to look after you? You can't be on your own, especially not after hitting your head. And, besides, it's New Year's Eve!"

"I…no, Owen, my husband, and I split up a couple of weeks ago."

"Sorry about that. Well, you can't be on your own…any friends?"

Diane shook her head.

"Not any that would willingly forgo getting utterly wasted to sit with me."

"Well, come back to mine." Said Jo suddenly.

"No, no, I couldn't. You don't know me…"

"Diane, I can judge a character pretty well. I say I know you fine. Please? At least I'd sleep easy then…"

"Oh, ok." Smiled Diane, blushing slightly. She got out of the car and returned a few minutes later with a small bag of clothes.

"Thanks for this Jo. No-one you live with going to mind?"

"Err…no, my girlfriend was killed not long ago…she was working in a prison. Dangerous prisoners etc."

"Oh…no, I'm really sorry. Are you sure it's still ok? I mean, I…" Diane looked at the seat, confused. What did she mean?

"Course" nodded Jo, stopping the car, "Bag please."

She took Diane's bag in and stuck it in the hallway.

"Welcome to my home. It's not much but…y'know, DC's pay these days isn't great! Glass of wine? Find you somewhere to sleep in a minute, but I think I need alcohol first!"

"Thanks"

Jo returned a minute later with two full glasses of white. Handing one to Diane, she paused for a minute and smiled, before breaking away.

"Right, bedrooms…"

--------------------------------------- 


	2. Remembrance

_Thought I'd stick in an update seeing as I'm off to Edinburgh for New Year and don't know when I'll be able to update!_

---------------------------------------

"Diane, I am SO sorry…I don't know what happened to me. You have my bed, I'll have the sofa."

"It's ok Jo…" soothed Diane, gently stroking Jo's back, "Don't rush moving Tess' stuff. It's important. And besides, we're not children. We can share a bed. Can't we? It's nothing. Besides, I can't have you alone in this state..."

Diane gasped silently. That was fairly…forward. Suggesting sharing a bed with a woman she'd known for all of 3 hours…Not that it meant anything. Of course not.She shook her head vehemently.

"Erm, what?" asked Jo.

"What?"

"You were shaking your head…"

"Oh," blushed Diane, "It's…nothing!"

Jo raised an eyebrow quizzically but shrugged and pulled back from Diane's embrace, resting her hands on the other woman's waist.

"Thanks, Diane. It's not been easy…And, in all honesty, I'm not really the sort of person who makes friends…"

Diane smiled sadly.

"Well, even if bringing me home wasn't strictly professional, you have me. Ok?"

Jo nodded and turned away.

"Jo?" asked Diane, worried.

"I'm fine…" said Jo, "Just…"

"What?"

"I…don't do people being nice to me…" she turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm being pathetic."

"Jo, your girlfriend died a few weeks before Christmas. It's ok to be upset…"

"Yeah, I know…but not in front of visitors…"

Diane shook her head and smiled at the other woman.

"It's fine! Don't count me as a visitor…far too formal, anyway."

Jo smiled.

"Right, let's stop with the emotional stuff, shall we? It doesn't suit me."

---------------------------------------

Diane came back into the sitting room holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She handed one to Jo and put the other on the coffee table.

"Can you open this?" she laughed a minute later, realising she had no hope.

Jo took the bottle from her and pushed it open, pouring a stream of liquid into each of the glasses. She handed Diane's back to her and looked at the clock.

"Not long now…it's 11:50 ish."

Jo switched on the TV.

"Right, we can count it in with the television and the rest of the world…" she grinned.

---------------------------------------

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year Diane!" said Jo softly, and leant in to kiss Diane on the cheek.

Their lips clashed. And stayed there just a second longer than they should have.

"I…I'm sorry…" said Jo hurriedly, "That was honestly not meant to happen. I mean…yeah, I may be gay, but…not…"

Diane got her breath back and looked Jo in the eye.

"It's fine. Honestly. Was that what you wanted?"

Jo looked puzzled. Diane honestly didn't mind. She nodded.

"But…I was never going to do anything about it…you're straight. That's not fair."

Diane paused and then slowly smiled.

"I believe you. But maybe it's what I want too…"


	3. Passion

Thanks for the reviews guys...enjoy!

-------------------------------------

She moved closer to Jo and let her lips touch the other woman's. Gently. A new sensation. Completely different to Owen, or Ed, or Ric…or any man. She drew in a breath, smiled, and let Jo take control of the kiss. 

The other woman draped her arm around Diane's waist and brushed her lips along her jawline. Slowly. Tantalisingly. She grinned as Diane's muscles spasmed and she began to breathe deeper and slower, trying to keep control of her emotions. Diane felt the nerves tingle all over her body, just from a simple kiss.

"Jo," she panted after a while.

"Yup?" said Jo, looking at her intently.

"I…should we…are we…"

Jo grinned.

"If it's a problem for you, then no. If not…"

Diane bit her lip and then smiled.

"No, it's fine…"

Jo raised an eyebrow and stayed back from Diane.

"Oh for goodness' sake…" muttered Diane and, twisting round, pushed Jo back against the back of the sofa.

"Diane…" said Jo, surprised at the other woman's control.

"Think you need a bit of love too…" grinned Diane, looking straight into Jo's eyes.

She let her lips slide across Jo's neck, making her wait, expect, hope.

As she moved slowly up towards Jo's own lips, she let her hands slide lower, slipping them between her clothing and her skin. She pulled back, catching Jo's lip for a split second in her own and grinned, before recommencing her work on the other woman. Not that you could call it work; more like play.

As her fingers worked gently, she rested her lips for a second, letting Jo breathe properly.

"Christ…" Jo whispered, still trying to catch her breath. Pointless, considering what Diane was doing.

"Where did you learn to do…this?"

Diane grinned.

"Oh, various girlfriends, medical directors…y'know…"

Jo tried to reply but couldn't. Struggling to say anything, she relaxed and arched her back, enjoying the attention. Imploring more.

Diane removed her hands slowly, letting them drag across every inch of skin. She let her lips lock with Jo's momentarily and looked into her eyes whilst she fell back down to earth.

She parted her lips slightly and let the word fall out.

"Enjoy?"

Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Who wouldn't?" 


	4. Regret

Diane opened her eyes slowly, and blinked. Twice actually. She sat up.

"I…err…" she mumbled, somewhat confused.

"What…" said Jo, turning over and staring blearily at the face above her.

"Oh," said Diane, quickly waking up, "Sorry…I just couldn't remember where I was…"

"Hey…" laughed Jo, raising herself on her elbows, "It's ok…"

Diane smiled and dropped a kiss onto Jo's lips.

"What time do you need to be back?"

"Err…shift starts at 8. What's the time?"

"10 to 7. You have ages. What do you want to do…" she trailed off, smiling subtly.

Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Is that such a good idea? I mean…do you regret…"

"No! But, on a different note, I probably should get into work today…"

"You ready?" asked Jo, concern showing in her voice.

Diane nodded.

---------------------------------------

"Have a great day," smiled Diane, stroking Jo's leg gently as she got out of the car, "Pick me up at 6?"

Jo nodded.

---------------------------------------

"Jo…"

"Sarge," nodded Jo.

"You know the victim of the mugging yesterday- Diane Lloyd?"

"Yes, that's all sorted isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. Thing is, we found the bag…not the contents, but the bag itself. Wondering if you'd accompany me to the hospital to drop it off?"

"Sure. I'll drive."

---------------------------------------

"So how come you know your way so well to this area of Holby?" asked Sam.

"Erm…" said Jo, biting her lip.

Sam laughed.

"Oh, it's not suspicious. I was just interested!"

Jo grinned tensely, concentrating on the road. Anything to save her blushes. She parked the car and followed Sam into the building.

"DS Samantha Nixon and DC Jo Masters, Sun Hill. We're here to see Miss Diane Lloyd," said Sam to the doctor standing by the door.

"Connie Beauchamp, cardiothoracics. I think Miss Lloyd is in theatre. But I'll show you to her ward and you can find a seat. Shouldn't be too long…general surgery list for today is fairly easy going."

"Thanks," murmered Jo, following Sam and Mrs Beauchamp.

---------------------------------------

"Miss Lloyd?" called Sam after a while, standing up and walking away. Jo bit her lip and followed, hoping that Diane would keep her mouth firmly shut.

"Yes? If you'll just excuse me…" she smiled at her patient being wheeled back from theatre.

"Problem?" she queried, looking at Sam.

"Oh, no. Myself and DC Masters were just here to drop off your bag. We were unable to retrieve any of the contents, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that's ok," said Diane softly, her eyes resting on Jo now she knew she was there.

"Listen, it's really kind of you to bring this out to me. I really appreciate it," Diane smiled, instinctively resting her hand on Jo's arm.

Jo's face flickered for a second, but she tried not to react. It seemed suspicious enough. She saw Sam's eyes dart down to Diane's hand and then back up again, still with the regulation smile on her face.

"Well, anyway, we need to be off…" said Sam suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, well, thanks again."

Diane's eyes followed the two women as they left, resting on Jo just a little too long.

---------------------------------------

"Jo…" murmured Sam eventually, on their way back to the station.

"Uhuh?"

"What was all that about?"

"Sorry, Sarge?"

"You know…Diane Lloyd. She just seemed very…familiar with you. I'm probably just being silly," laughed Sam.

Jo drew in a breath sharply and sighed, trying desperately not to let the colour get into her cheeks.

"Jo…" asked Sam again, "Oh, please tell me you and her…"

Jo brushed her hair off her face, sighing.

"Yes, all right? We did."

"She's a victim of crime. Not to mention "work." You shouldn't mix them…"

"Honey did," muttered Jo, angry at herself for saying anything.

"Jo," said Sam, talking as if to a young child, "You're a DC. You're expected to be professional…"

Jo let a tear fall subtly down her cheek. However much she wanted to tell Sam that she loved Diane, she knew it wouldn't earn her any respect. Work or Love…which was more important? 


End file.
